


Labo

by kkamjongbunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sangkarlos represent, Smut
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkamjongbunny/pseuds/kkamjongbunny
Summary: Prompt: childhood friends sa harap ng magulang nila, rivals sa harap ng university nila, at lovers kung umasta sa kama.Aka that very magulong fic kung saan finifigure out nilang dalawa kung ano ba talagang stand nila sa buhay ng isa't-isa





	Labo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi prompter! I hope I did your prompt justice. I'm so sorry for my Filipino di ako native speaker eh.
> 
> Disclaimer: Di ko pag-aari at wala akong connection sa mga universities at other institutions na nabanggit sa storya. Also, kung may pagkakahawig man sa real life experience mo yung kwento, di rin po ito sadya.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“Ahh, Jongin please bilisan mo naman.” Malakas ang mga unggol na lumalabas sa bibig ni Kyungsoo; buti nalang at bahagyang natatabunan ng agos ng shower ang malaswang tunog ng pagdikit ng balat sa balat. “Tangina, ibigay mo na ng buo, malelate na tayo sa kla –“ Naputol ang sunod na sasabihin ni Kyungsoo nang biglang pinasok ni Jongin ang kabuuan ng kanyang ari sa pwet ni Kyungsoo.

“ _ Shit, why are you so fucking tight  _ Kyungsoo?” Ungol ni Jongin habang palakas ng palakas ang pagbayo niya. “ _ God  _ malapit na ako shit.” Patuloy pa rin sa pagtira ang nakababata hanggang sa narating nilang dalawa ang sukdulan ng kanilang libog.

Parehong hinihingal at nanlalambot ang kalamnan ng dalawang lalaki ngunit tila di ito inalintana ni Kyungsoo. Matapos hinugot ni Jongin ang kanyang ari mula sa pagkakabaon kay Kyungsoo, agad namang kinuha ng huli ang used condom, initali at tinapon sa basurahan. Hinugsan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang sarili at pagkatapos ay nagmadaling umalis sa banyo. Hindi naman affected si Jongin sa inaasal ni Kyungsoo tuwing pagkatapos nilang magsiping; nasanay na rin sa pagiging  _ distant  _ ng partner niya.

“Bilis mo naman magbihis  _ Soo _ .” Komento ni Jongin habang pinapatuyo ang buhok at naghahalungkat ng t-shirt na maisusuot. “Alam mo minsan pagkiramdam ko nandidiri ka saken, daig mo pa si  _ The Flash _ kung maka-escape pagkatapos natin mag-sex.”

Agad na tumayo si Kyungsoo nilapitan at hinawakan ang magkabilang braso ng kanyang roommate, “Di naman sa ganoon Jongin, mag-eeight na kasi baka malate pa tayo.”

Humarap si Jongin kay Kyungsoo, “Ano ka ba, there’s no need to explain; I was just stating an observation.” Agad na sinuot ni Jongin ang hawak-hawak na t-shirt upang matago niya yung namumuong lungkot sa mukha niya. Umalis si Kyungsoo sa harapan ni Jongin at may inabot sa dresser niya. “Mag-lotion ka nga, mamaya niyan magrereklamo ka naman na dry yung balat mo.” Kumuha ang nakatatanda ng kaunting lotion sabay ipinahid sa balat ni Jongin. Nakangiti lang nakababata habang tinitignan ang seryosong mukha ni Kyungsoo na patuloy sa pagpahid ng lotion isa pa niyang braso.

“Oh, ikaw na maglagay sa legs mo.” Inabot ni Kyungsoo ang bote kay Jongin, “Baka saan pa humantong kung lumuhod ako.” 

\--

“Hi, So Hyun nag-lunch ka na ba?” Bati ni Kyungsoo sa kapwa niya officer na tumatabay din sa org office nila.

Ngumiti ang babae sa kanya bago sumagot, “ Tapos na actually, ikaw ba kumain ka na?”

“Ngayon pa lang.” 

Tulala si Kyungsoo habang kumakain ng lunch sa office ng org nila. Di mawala sa isip niya yung sinabi Jongin kaninang umaga, napansin pala ni Jongin ang pag-iwas niya. Natatakot lang naman kasi siya na baka mas lumalim pa yung nararamdaman niya para sa binata. Alam ni Kyungsoo na panandalian lamang itong ginagawa nila ni Jongin at ayaw niya na mahulog masyado dahil baka masaktan lang siya pag-iniwan na siya ng ka-fubu niya.

Pero paano nga ba sila umabot sa ganitong sitwasyon? Napakahaba ng pag-evolve ng kung ano mang relasyon ang meron sina Jongin at Kyungsoo, mula sa pagiging magkababata, hanggang sa  _ rivals _ sa university nila at ngayon sa pagiging  _ roommates with benefits. _

\--

Family friends at magkasosyo sa business ang parents nina Jongin at Kyungsoo. Unang nagkakilala ang dalawa sa birthday party ni Jongin at naging close noong naging classmates sila sa elementary. Palaging nakatambay si Jongin sa bahay nila Kyungsoo o kaya naman ay magkasama silang  gumagawa ng homework habang naghihintay sa kanilang sundo. Hindi mapaghiwalay ang dalawa noong elementary pa lang sila.

Ngunit pagdating ng high school nagpasya si Kyungsoo sa mag-aral sa isang Science High School habang si Jongin naman ay nag-aral sa isang mamahaling private school. Naging madalang ang pagkikita ng dalawa hanggang sa hindi na nga sila masyadong nag-uusap dahil parehong busy sa school at may kanya-kanya na ring mga kaibigan. Nais man ni Kyungsoo sa mag-reach out sa kanyang kababata, pakiramdam niya ay malayo-layo na ang pagitan ng kanilang mga mundo kaya naman walang kung anumang uri ng komunikasyon sa pagitan ng dalawa sa apat na taon ng kanilang high school.

Pagtung-tong ni Kyungsoo ng college nagulat na lamang siya ng makasalubong si Jongin sa isang hallway sa kanilang unibersidad.

“Kyungsoo! My god, kumusta ka na? Tagal na nating di nagkita ah.” Bulalas ni Jongin pagkatapos ay umakbay sa kanyang kababata. “By the way, anong course mo?”

Kiming ngumiti si Kyungsoo. “I’m good and I’m taking up accountancy.”

“Talaga? Wow, same course pala tayo!” Tumigil sa pagsasalita si Jongin at lumingon sa direksyon ng kanyang mga kaibigan na kanina pa tumatawag sa kanya. “Anyway, I’ve gotta go. Pero catch up tayo ha! I missed you a lot.”

Pinanood lang ni Kyungsoo si Jongin habang naglalakad ito palayo. Naghalo ang pagkabigla at kaba sa loob niya kaya hindi siya nakapagsalita ng maayos. Akala ni Kyungsoo nawala na yung kung ano mang kakaibang paghanga naramdaman para sa kanyang kababata, ngunit nagkamali siya.

Hindi kailanman nagkaroon ang magkababatang makapag-usap. Masyadong naging busy ang dalawa sa pag-aadjust sa college life. Magkahiwalay sila ng block kaya naman magkaiba rin ang kanilang mga friend group. Lumipas ang ilang buwan. Kalaunan ay dumating ang pinakatatakutan ng Departmental Examinations ng mga estudyante, todo aral si Kyungsoo dahil nais niyang makakuha ng matataas na marka habang hindi pa ganoon karami at kahirap ang kanilang mga accounting subjects. Nagbunga naman ang paghihirap ng binata, naging Top 1 siya sa kanilang midterm tests habang pangalawa naman si Jongin.

“Uy, congrats nga pala Kyungsoo! Top 1 ka pala sa AC 501 ah.”  Bati ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo nung magkita sila sa mini canteen ng kanilang unibersidad. 

Nagulat si Kyungsoo biglang pagsulpot ni Jongin at ang tanging naging sagot niya lamang ay isang, “Thank you.” At tila pilit na ngiti sa kanyang mga labi. Agad na umalis ang binata, masyado siyang kinakabahan tuwing nakikita niya ang binta at di rin naman niya alam kung ano pa ang isasagot. Dahil dito, hindi niya nakita ang bahagyang paglungkot ng mga mata ng kanyang kababata.

Nang tumutong ang dalawang binata ng 2nd year college, nagpatuloy ang pag-deadma ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Ito ang naging rason kung bakit nagkaroon ng bulong-bulungan na mayroong kompetisyon sa pagitan nilang dalawa sapagkat nagsasalitan lamang silang dalawa sa rankings; mapa departmental exam o dean’s lister man. Tumatak sa isip ng mga taong nakakakilala sa dalawa na mayroon ng silang rivalry noong tumigil na rin si Jongin sa pagkausap o pagpansin kay Kyungsoo.

\--

Naka-upo si Kyungsoo sa isang mamahaling restaurant sa SM Seaside, kumakain siya ng tanghalian kasama ang mama niya. 

“Kyungsoo anak, nagkita kami ng mommy ni Jongin at nakwento niya sa akin na palagi na lang daw nalelate si Jongin dahil sobrang traffic daw sa South. “

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo, di niya alam kung bakit bigla na lang napasok si Jongin sa usapan.

“Gusto kasi ng mommy niya patirahin siya sa isang dorm malapit sa university niyo, so I offered na he stay in the condo with you, para naman may kasama ka.”

Walang mapagsidlan ng bigla si Kyungsoo. Gusto niyang tumutol, ayaw niya makasama si Jongin sa iisang bubong. Sobrang lakas na nga ng tibok ng puso niya tuwing nakikita niya ang binata sa malayo; paano pa kaya kung magkasama sila sa iisang bahay?

“Kyungsoo, what do you say? Okay lang naman sayo di ba?”

“Yes ma, no problem.” Mahinang tugon ng binata, halatang pilit ang ngiti sa kanyang labi.

Kasagsagan ng 3rd year, 1st semester nang lumipat si Jongin sa condo na inuupahan ni Kyungsoo.

“Hey, sa taas ba yung kama ko?” Tanong ni Jongin habang dala-dala ang kanyang duffel bag.

“Yeah, is that okay?” Sagot ni Kyungsoo

“Okay lang. Unpack ko muna yung dala kong damit ha.”

“Sige go ahead, doon muna ako sa sala.” Agad lumabas ng kwarto si Kyungsoo upang bigyan ng space ang kanyang bagong roommate.

Tahimik na nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa living room ng condo unit, iniisip niya kung paano niya pakikitunguhan ang kanyang kababata. Nakaramdam siya ng kaunting guilt dahil alam niyang siya ang pangunahing rason kung bakit hindi sila nagkaroon ng pagkakataon upang maibalik sa dati ang pagkakaibigan nila. Matagal naging tulala si Kyungsoo, di niya halos napansin ang pagtawag ni Jongin sa kanya.

“Kyungsoo, did you eat dinner na ba? Gusto mo kumain together?” Bakas ang pagdadalawang isip ni Jongin nung tinanong niya ang binata.

Agad naman tumayo si Kyungsoo ng matauhan na sabay sabi, “Sige, let’s go. Okay lang ba sayo ang carenderia? We can go to Jollibee kung yun yung prefer mo.”

“Hindi na, let’s go for carenderia. Masyadong unhealthy mag-Jollibee eh both for my body and my wallet.” Nakangiting sagot ni Jongin. 

Tahimik silang naglakad para maghanap ng makakainan. Walang kibuan na naganap sa pagitan nilang dalawa maliban na lang sa mahinang tanong ni Kyungsoo na, “Ito yung suki kong kainan okay lang ba dito tayo?”

“Okay sa’kin basta andoon ka.” Pasimpleng sabi ni Jongin with matching malagit na smile.

Napa-scoff si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng binata, “Tara na, kain na tayo.”

Katulad ng paglalakad nila papunta sa mga kumpol ng food establishments malapit sa university nila, wala ring pag-uusap na naganap habang magkaharap na kumakain ang dalawa. Habang naglalakad ang dalawa pabalik sa kanilang condo, di na natiis ni Jongin ang katahimikan at biglang nagtanong sa kasama, “Bakit mo ako iniwasan nung freshmen tayo? Galit ka ba dahil nalamangan kita sa isang departmentals? Rival ba talaga yung tingin mo sakin?”

Nabigla si Kyungsoo sa mga tanong ni Jongin. Di niya inakala na ganoon pala ang interpretasyon ng binata sa kanyang mga naging kilos.

“Never ka naging rival for me Jongin, di ko lang talaga alam paano lalapit sayo. Four years din tayong di nag-usap, sobrang magkalayo yung mga interes natin, ayaw ko lang maging awkward tayo.”

Napatango lang si Jongin sa naging sagot ng kasama, “Ah gets. Pwede ba na we talk to each other this time? Kase, we live in the same condo tapos di tayo nagpapansinan, medyo weird.”

“Yeah, of course. Pero, I can’t promise you that I’ll talk to you on campus; I feel awkward with your friends eh.”

Di napansin ng dalawa na narating na nila ang lobby ng kanilang condo dahil sobrang focused nila sa pag-uusap. “It’s all good Kyungsoo. Basta ba, we get to catch up, finally.”

“Di mo pa rin pala nalilimutan yung catch up thing? 1st year pa tayo nun ah.”

Napangiti si Jongin, “Di ka naman madali kalimutan Soo.” Napayuko siya matapos bitawan ang pahayag na yun, tila ba nahihiya sa kanyang mga nasabi.

“Luh siya, ganyan ka rin ba sa mga chicks mo?” Pagbibiro ni Kyungsoo, para naman hindi masaydo maging obvious na kilig na kilig na siya.

“Di naman ako ganun ka playboy Kyungsoo.” Reklamo ni Jongin with matching pout on the lips.

Nagkibitbalikat lang si Kyungsoo at agad na binuksan ang pinto ng kanilang condo. “By the way, tapos ka na bang mag settle-in? I have to study for law orals kasi eh and kailangan ko ng silence. I can study sa living room if di ka pa tapos.” Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang libro niya at naglakad papuntang living room.

Agad namang siyang pinigilan ni Jongin, “I’m all done na. Why don’t we study together? Di pa din ako natatawag for orals eh.” Tumango si Kyungsoo at sabay silang pumunta sa kanilang sari-sariling study table.

Magmula noong naging roommates ang dalawa, unti-unting nanumbalik ang dating closeness nila. Mayroon nga lang kaunting pagkaka-iba, mas naging touchy si Jongin kay Kyungsoo; may pag-akbay, subtle na hawak sa lower back ni Kyungsoo habang naglalakad sila at paminsan-minsan may  pa-backhug tuwing nagluluto si Kyungsoo kapag weekend mornings.

Passive lang si Kyungsoo at tinatanggap lang ang “casual” touches ng kaibigan. Parati niyang pinaalahanan ang sarili na wag bigyan ng meaning ang paging clingy ni Jongin. Pero minsan talaga gusto niya na lang sumigaw in frustration lalo na kapag may pahabol na sweet words si gago or di naman kaya ay may mga pahapyaw na innuendoes.

Nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa living room ng kanilang condo; naghahanap siya ng pelikula na mapapanood bilang reward sa kanyang sarili dahil tapos ang kanilang final departmental exams. Nakapag-desisyon siyang manuod ng Coco dahil marami ang nagsabi na must watch daw ang pelikula. Nasa kalagitnaan na siya ng movie at unti-unti ng tumutulo ang kanyang luha dahil sa mga makabagbag damdamin na eksena nang biglang kumalabog ng malakas ang pinto ng condo, napalingon siya sa pinangalingan ng ingay at nakita ang isang Kim Jongin na may malaking ngiti sa kanyang mukha.

“Kyungsoo you’re here! I thought umuwi ka na sa bahay niyo!” May kaunting gewang sa mga hakbang ni Jongin habang naglalakad ang binata papunta sa roommate niyang nakatingin lang sa kanya.

“Okay ka lang ba Jongin?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo nang maiupo ng binata ang kanyang sarili sa couch. “Mukhang tipsy ka ah, gusto mo ng tubig?”

Hindi natuloy ang pagtayo ni Kyungsoo nang maramdaman niyang may kamay na nakahawak sa braso niya. “Dito ka lang please.” Daing ng ni Jongin habang nakapout.

Napa-upo lang si Kyungsoo, naghina ang kanyang tuhod nang makita niya ang pagpapacute ng roommate niya. “Sige, are you sure na ayaw mo ng tubig? Pangpa sober up lang.”

Matagal din bago sumagot ang kanyang roommate, “I don’t really know, my head is spinning na eh.”

Agad na tumayo si Kyungsoo at dali-daling kumuha ng malamig na tubig. Tinapik niya si Jongin sa balikat sabay sabi, “O, inumin mo muna to ng mahimasmasan ka.” Agad namang inubos ni Jongin ang laman ng baso. 

“Sorry naabala pa kita. Tipsy lang ako, trust me mawawala din to mamaya.” Nakatitig lang si Jongin sa kasama na bumalik na sa panunuod ng naudlot niyang pelikula. Maya-maya ay naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang pagsandal ni Jongin sa kanya. “Ah, why are you such a cutie? I feel bad tuloy for thinking dirty thoughts about you.”

Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa naging pahayag ng binata. He did not feel harassed, kasi he thinks of Jongin  _ THAT _ way din naman pag di na talaga napipigilan yung pagkalibog niya. “You think of me that way? Wait, you also like men?”

Napa-chuckle si Jongin bago sumagot, “I like both. Does it really matter? Do you feel disgusted by me?”

“No, of course not!” Agad na bawi ni Kyungsoo, “That would be hypocritical of me kung mandidiri ako sayo.” Hindi siya makatingin kanyang kasama, unti-unti siyang nakaramdam ng hiya matapos niyang aminin yung preference niya.

“Hey” Tawag ni Jongin habang inilalagay ang kanyang kamay sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo, “Look at me, there’s nothing with liking men, liking both, or liking no one at all. It does not diminish your worth as a human being.”

Napatango lang si Kyungsoo sa mga sinabi ni Jongin, halos di siya makahinga dahil sa sobrang lapit ng mukha nilang dalawa. Lalo pang lumapit si Jongin sa kanya sabay sabing, “Would you get mad if I kiss you?” 

“No,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. Pigil ang kanyang paghinga, ramdam niya ang malakas na tibok ng kanyang puso. Tuluyan na ngang pinaglapit ni Jongin ang kanilang mga labi, marahan at kalamado humalik ang binata; ngunit noong naglaon ay mas naging mapangahas ito. Naging mas malalim ang paghahalikan nila at hanggang sa naging isang full-on make out session. Tumigil si Jongin sa paghalik kay Kyungsoo para hilahin ang huli papunta sa kanyang kandungan. 

Nang maging komportable na si Kyungsoo sa lap ni Jongin, agad namang hinawakan ni Jongin ang pwet ni Kyungsoo, pinisil-pisil niya na ito, halatang pigil ang kanyang pang gigigil sa kanyang partner. Napaungol si Kyungsoo nang magtama ang kanilang ang kanilang hard-on; lumakas pa lalo ang mga haling-hing na lumalabas sa bibig niya nang biglang hinimas ni Jongin ang kanyang tite sa pamamagitan ng kanyang boxer shorts.

“Shit, Jongin more please.”

Napa-hiyaw si Kyungsoo ng bigla siyang buhatin ni Jongin papunta sa kanilang kwarto, “I thought lasing ka na. Okay lang ba talaga sayo to Jongin?”

“I’m not completely drunk Soo, tipsy lang pang-palakas loob. And this is perfectly fine for me, as long as it’s okay for you.” Nakasmirk na sagot ni Jongin. Wala ng iba pang sinabi si Kyungsoo, sinuggaban niya ang lalaki sa kanyang harapan at muling ipinagtagpo ang kanilang mga labi.

Naging mainit ang mga sumunod na nangyari sa pagitan nilang dalawa, naging mas wild ang halik ni Jongin. Sinuyod ng kanyang dila ang kabuuan ng bibig ni Kyungsoo. Unti-unti nagkahubaran ng saplot hanggang sa pareho silang naging hubo’t-hubad sa harap ng isa’t-isa. Malumanay ang haplos ni Jongin sa maputing hita ni Kyungsoo, hinagod niya ang sensitibong inner thigh ng binata bago niya tuluyang hawakan ang matigas na ari nito. 

Napaungol si Kyungsoo nang itinaas-baba ni Jongin ang kanyang kamay na nakabalot sa kanya. “Jongin please...”

“Anong please? Para saan?” Mayroong devilish na smirk na nakapinta sa mukha ng binata, habang patuloy ang mabagal na taas baba ng kanyang palad sa tite ni Kyungsoo. “What do you want Soo? Tell me ng magawa ko.”

“Prep me, fuck me, finger me please” Napaka-whiny ng boses ni Kyungsoo, ito ang naging dahilan kung bakit biglang napabitaw si Jongin sa pagkakahawak sa tite ng binata. Tumayo siya at may hinanap saglit sa drawer ng kanyang study table. Bumalik siyang may dalang bote ng lube at foil ng condom sa kanyang kamay; agad siyang bumalik sa dating pwesto, hinawakan niya ang magkabilang binti ni Kyungsoo at binuka ito.

Napakagat ng labi si Jongin ng makita ang mamula-mulang butas ni Kyungsoo at itinu-trace ito gamit ang kanyang lubed na daliri. Napa-moan si Kyungsoo, dahil sobrang sensitibo niya sa parteng iyon.

“Are you sure about this Kyungsoo?” Malumanay at may maghalong pag-aalalang tanong ni Jongin.

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo, pagkatapos ay kinuha ang kamay ni Jongin at iginiya papunta sa butas ng kanyang pwet.

Di na nag-alinlangan pa si Jongin, ginawa niya ang mga dapat gawin. Malakas ang pag- _ creak  _ ng kama habang bumabayo si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Halos mapasigaw ni Kyungsoo sa sarap ng bawat hagod ng beywang ng kanyang ka-siping. Hinatak niya pababa si Jongin upang mapagdampi ang kanilang labi at para na rin maitago ang kanyang mga ungol at iyak.

\--

Nagising si Kyungsoo na katabi si Jongin; gusto niyang bumangon at tumakas mula sa naka-ambang mga tanong at konprontasyon ngunit hindi siya makatayo dahil kinulong siya ng binata sa mga bisig nito. Sinubukan niyang umalis mula sa pagkakayakap nilang dalawa ngunit masyadong mahigpit ang hawak ni Jongin kaya wala siyang nagawa.

“Soo?” Nakakapanghina ng tuhod ang morning voice ni Jongin, hindi naka-imik si Kyungsoo dahil sa kilig at kaba, “Aalis ka? Dito ka muna, weekend naman eh we can sleep in.”

“Kailangan ko mag-cr eh. Plus if you let me up, ipagluluto kita ng breakfast.” 

Naghum lang si Jongin bilang sagot at bumitiw sa pagkakahawak kay Kyungsoo. Agad na tumayo ang huli at nagpunta ng CR. Hindi na siya bumalik pa sa kinahihigaan ni Jongin, natakot siya sa maaring  maging bunga ng kanilang mga ginawa noong nakaraang gabi. Ayaw niyang ma-reject at ayaw niya ring magmukhang cheap dahil madali lang siyang bumigay kagabi. 

Pinakalma niya ang kanyang sarili sa pamamagitan ng pagluluto. Naging sobrang absorbed siya sa paghihiwa ng ingredients kaya naman nagulat siya ng biglang mayroong dalawang makisig na braso na yumakap sa kanya. “Anong niluluto mo?” Tanong ni Jongin pagkatapos ay ibinaon niya ang kanyang mukha sa leeg ni Kyungsoo. 

“Omelette.” Tipid na sagot ni Kyungsoo, “Bitaw ka muna Jongin, baka mapaso ka.”  

Nakapout na umatras ang binata pero patuloy na pinanuod ang roommate habang isinalang nito ang bater sa lutuan. “Gusto mo, i-prepare ko yung plates?” Naghum lang si Kyungsoo bilang sagot sa tanong ng kasama. Agad na kumilos si Jongin at hinanap ang kinalalagyan ng mga plato at kubyertos. Agad naman niyang nilagay ang mga iyon sa mesa.

Tahimik na kumain ang dalawa pero ramdam ang tensyon sa pagitan nila. Di na nakatiis sa Jongin sa awkwardness kaya naman siya ang naunang i-bring up ang nangyari sa kanila. “So we’re not going to talk about what happened last night?”

Nasamid si Kyungsoo sa iniinom niyang tubig, “Um, if you want we can talk about it.”

Tumango si Jongin,”Okay, so anong gusto mong mangyari after? Do we ignore it?” Napansin ng binata ang pag-iba ng expression sa mukha ng kaharap niya kaya agad niyang binawi ang mga na-unang pahayag, “Or we can continue what we did? I know you’re not looking for anything serious kasi baka maka-distract sa studies mo. Pero we can serve as each other’s stress relief?”

Natigilan si Kyungsoo sa mga sinabi ni Jongin, nag contemplate muna siya ng maigi. Ayaw niya naman mapasubo sa isang sitwasyon na baka mag-end lang sa heartbreak. Pero naisip rin niya na no harm no foul naman siguro yung magiging arrangement nila. Baka makatulong pa nga sa kanya at hindi na siya masyadong maging wound up as a person. Tsaka, si Jongin yun eh kahit katiting na affection lang susungaban pa rin ni Kyungsoo.

“Okay sige, let’s keep doing what we did.” Puno ng conviction ang pahayag ni Kyungsoo.

Ngumiti lang si Jongin bilang tugon ay nagpatuloy silang kumain.

True to their agreement, napapadalas ang encounter nilang dalawa.Mas naging open si Kyungsoo kay Jongin; unti-unting nagbalik yung closeness noong elementary pa lang sila. May additional na nga lang na aspect ang pagiging close nila, may bonus na itong momol sessions at early morning sex bago pumasok sa kanilang klase.

\--

Nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa kanyang study table habang hawak-hawak ang kanyang ulo. Nakakuyom ang kanyang kamay at para bang bubunutin niya ang kanyang maikling buhok.

“What’s wrong Soo? Wag mo naman sa sabunutan sarili mo, tell me what’s wrong.” Sabi ni Jongin habang inaalis ni Jongin ang mga kamay ng roommate mula sa pagkakasabunot sa buhok nito.

Malalim na buntonghininga ang naging sagot ni Kyungsoo, “I don’t know Jongin, I feel like wala na akong nagawang tama para sa org tapos yung sponsor na nakuha ko parang gusto pa ata mag back-out eh ang lapit na ng event. Nakakainis lang na walang akong control sa mga nangyayari ngayon.” Sinubsob ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mukha sa table niya.

Minasahe ni Jongin ang balikat ng roommate, “Don’t be too hard on yourself Soo, I’m sure that sponsor will come through. Wag mo kalimutan na andito lang ako if you want stress relief.”

Biglang tumayo si Kyungsoo at hintak palapit si Jongin, mariin niyang hinalikan ang lalaki. Agad naman tumugon si Jongin at dahan-dahang umatras papunta sa lower bunk ng kama nila; binuhat niya si Kyungsoo at inupo sa kandunggan niya. Bumuba ang kanyang mga halik na maputing leeg ni Kyungsoo, he also nibbled on the other man’s earlobes sabay tanong, “Gusto mong mag top tonight?”

Napa-whimper lang si Kyungsoo sa naging tanong ng kanyang ka-fubu, “Uhm, di ako into that. Sorry” Sobrang nahiya ang binata sa naging sagot niya kaya tinago nalang niya ang mukha sa leeg ni Jongin.

“Hey, no need to be shy. I just thought maybe you wanted control in this aspect.” Pagpapaliwanag ng huli habang hinihimas ang lower back ni Kyungsoo. “Maybe you can control the pace if game ka for that.”

“Hmm, g ako dyan.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo at sinimulan magplant ng little kisses sa delectable neck ni Jongin. “We kinda have to make it quick though, I have to review my notes on finance pa.”

Isang deep chuckle ang naging tugon ni Jongin, “Are you challenging me?”

“Maybe ?” 

Inangat ni Kyungsoo ang t-shirt na suot ni Jongin, hinubad ito at ibanalibag somewhere sa room nila. Sumunod na inalis ng binata ang kanyang sariling shirt tapos tumayo upang tanggalin na rin ang suot na boxers. Hinila siya  ni Jongin pabalik sa kandungan nito; pinaulanan niyang muli ang leeg ng partner niya ng mumunting halik hanggang sa bumaba ang kanyang mga labi papunta sa utong ni Kyungsoo. He took the Kyungsoo’s nubs into his mouth and teasingly bit it.

Napaungol ng malakas sa Kyungsoo at hinigpitan ang pagkapit sa balikat ni Jongin. “Jongin, stop teasing na. We only have little time di ba?”   
Inabot ni Jongin ang bottle na lube na nakalagay sa ilalim ng top bunk, nilagyan ng lube ang kanyang right hand  pagkatapos ay iginapang ang nasabing kamay papunta sa pwet ni Kyungsoo, 

“Wag ka mag-alala I cleaned.” 

Itinirace ni Jongin ang rim ng butas ni Kyungsoo bago unti-unti ipinasok ang kanyang middle finger. Inilabas pasok ni Jongin ang kanyang daliri. Nang maramdaman niyang naging relaxed na si Kyungsoo, he added another finger at tinuloy ang pag-finger sa partner niya. Malakas na moan ang lumabas sa bibig ni Kyungsoo nang mag-add si Jongin ng isa pang daliri, di niya napigilan ang sarili na i-ride ang malalaking daliri ni Jongin na tumutusok sa kanya.

“Okay na Jongin.” Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang wrist ni Jongin at inilabas ang mga daliri nito nakabaon sa pwet niya. Umalis ang binata sa pagkakakandong sa roommate niya, kumuha siya ng isang condom mula sa desk ni Jongin. Lumuhod siya sa harap ng binata, binuksan ang condom at isinuot ito sa pagkalalaki ni Jongin. Kinuha din ni Kyungsoo ang lube na nakalagay somehwhere sa higaan at pinaliguan ng gel substance ang galit na galit nang ari ng binata.

Isang groan ang nagreverberate sa lalamunan ni Jongin nang makita niya ang maliliit na kamay ni Kyungsoo na nakabalot sa tite niya. Bumalik ang huli sa pagkakandong niya kay Jongin tapos hinawakan ulit ang ari ng lalaki at unti-unti iginiya ito papasok sa kanyang asshole.

Napa-ummm si Kyungsoo ng maramdaman niya ang pag-breach ng cockhead ni Jongin sa kanya. Napa-groan din si Jongin ng maramdaman niya kung gaano kainit at kasikip sa loob ni Kyungsoo. Dahan-dahan inilower ng huli ang kanyang sarili sa tite ni Jongin hangang sa napasok na nga niya ng buo ang dakilang daks ng kanyang fubu.

“God, Jongin ang laki mo.”

Ipit na tawa ang naging tugon ng binata, “You should let yourself adjust Soo.”

Ilang minuto din silang hindi gumalaw. Nang masanay na si Kyungsoo sa girth ni Jongin, sinubukan niyang gumawa ng circular motions gamit kanyang bewang upang mas maramdaman niya kung gaano kalaki ang sakop ng tite ng roommate niya. Napahawak si Jongin sa hips ni Kyungsoo, iginiya niya pababa ang binata sa kanyang tite. 

“Hngg, Jongin shit.” Bumilis ang pagsakay ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Tila nawala sa huwisyo ang binata, tanging nasa isip niya lang ay kung gaano kasarap ang bawat drag ng ari ni Jongin sa loob niya.

Hinayaan lang ng huli si Kyungsoo na mag-control ng pace ng kantutan nila. Di rin nagtagal ay tuluyan nang nilabasan si Kyungsoo, sumunod naman si Jongin dala ng pag-clench ng partner niya around sa daks niya at ng pagtalbog ng pwet ni Kyungsoo against his thighs.

Napahiga sila dalawa sa kama, dahan-dahang inilabas ni Kyungsoo ang tite ni Jongin mula pagkakabaon sa kanya, kinuha na rin niya ang gamit na condom, itinali at tinapon sa malapit na basurahan. Magkatabing nakahiga sa kama ang dalawang binata, parehong hinahabol ang hininga at nilalasap ang post-coital feeling.

Ilang minuto ang nakalipas, bumangon si Kyungsoo at nagsimulang isuot uli ang kanyang boxers at t-shirt. Sinubukan naman siyang pigilan ni Jongin sa pamamagitan ng isang hug sa bewang niya sabay whine, “Dito ka muna Soo.”

“Sorry, Jongin I have to review talaga eh.” Dahan-dahang tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang mga braso ni Jongin mula sa pagkakapit nito sa kanya, agad siyang tumayo at naglakad papunta sa kanyang study table.

Hinayaan lang ni Jongin ang roommate na umalis, ayaw niya naman maging masyadong clingy. Unti-unti na niyang tinatanggap na baka hanggang doon lang talaga yung tingin ni Kyungsoo sa relasyon nilang dalawa, he’ll take what he can get. Nagising si Jongin around 4 am at nadatnan niya si Kyungsoo na nakayakap at nakasiksik sa dibdib niya.

\--

Nagdaan hundreds of tests and paperworks at heto na nga ang mag-roommates kanya-kanyang tipa ng calculator at basa ng iba’t-ibang review materials. Nag-aaral sila para sa midterm exams nila. Napalingon si Kyungsoo ng biglang may kumalabit sa kanya, nakita niyang nakalahad ang palad ni Jongin na para bang nagtatanong na, ‘Can I have this dance?’

Ipinatong ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya sa nakalahad na palad ng roommate niya. Hinila siya nito patayo sabay tanong, “Pwede ba kitang maisayaw? Di tayo nagkaroon ng chance sa prom eh.”

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo bilang sagot, di siya makapag-isip ng maayos dahil sa kilig na nararamdaman niya.  Bumalik si Jongin sa desk niya, nag-phone ng ilang segundo at matapos noon ay nagplay ang acoustic version ng ILYSB ng Lany.

Bumalik si Jongin sa kinatatayuan ni Kyungsoo. Kinuha niya ang dalawang kamay ng binata at ipinatong ito sa kanyang mga balikat, inilagay naman niya ang sariling kamay sa bewang ni Kyungsoo.

“Ako pa talaga yung ginawa mong babae.” Biro ni Kyungsoo

Napatawa si Jongin, “Gusto mo palit tayo?”

“Wag na, comfy na ako dito.” Lumapit pa lalo si Kyungsoo at isinandal ang ulo sa malapad na dibdib ni Jongin.

Tahimik na nag-sway ang dalawa sa saliw ng slow ballad na pumupuno sa kanilang maliit na kwarto. Nang matapos ang kanta, binigyan ni Jongin ng pat sa ulo si Kyungsoo sabay sabi, “Balik na tayo sa pag-aaral. I just wanted to take a 5 minute break with you.” Tumango lang si Kyungsoo, hinigpitan niya ng kaunti ang pagkakahawak niya kay Jongin bago siya tuluyang lumayo at bumalik sa study table niya.

Naging busy ulit si Kyungsoo sa paghahanda ng actvities para sa kanilang org. Gumagawa ang mga officers ng props para sa isang upcoming pageant na pakulo nila at di maiwasan ang tuksuhan between the members. More specifically, lini-link si Kyungsoo sa kapwa na officer na si Soohyun. 

“Anong pinagbubulungan nyo diyan ha, Kyungsoo?!! Magkakatauluyan kayo niyan sige.” Asar ni Baekhyun na parang nakamegaphone sa lakas ng boses.

Mapa- _ ayiee _ naman ang ilang kasama nila habang tumatawa lang si Kyungsoo na para bang naiilang. Lingid sa kaalaman ng kanilang mga kasama, hindi tungkol sa kanilang dalawa ang pinag-uusapan nila kundi tungkol sa roommate ni Kyungsoo na si Jongin. Apparently, may crush si ate girl sa roommate ni Kyungsoo at nagtatanong ang babae tungkol sa mga hobbies ng roommate niya.

Habang patuloy na inaasar ng mga JPIA officers ang dalawa, bigla namang dumating si Jongin kasama ang kanyang kaibigan na si Oh Sehun na siyang representative ng year nila sa pageant na magaganap.

“Hi, guys! Saan nga pala yung practice for the pageant tomorrorow?” Tanong ni Sehun habang nakakapit sa braso ni Jongin. Actually, pinilit lang ni Sehun si Jongin na samahan siya sa JPIA Office dahil nahihiya at kinakabahan siya. Ayaw sana ni Jongin kaso naalala niya na andoon pala si Kyungsoo kaya napa-oo na lang siya.

“Nasa kabilang room yung ibang contestants.” Sagot ni Soohyun pero yung mata niya nakafocus kay Jongin. “Kasali ka rin ba Jongin?” Pa-cute niyang tanong sa binata

“Not interested.” Cold naman na sagot nito. “Ano na Sehun, practice ka na?” Sabay tingin sa kasama na nakakapit pa rin sa kanya.

Umalis na ang dalawang binata. Walang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi sundan ng tingin ang dalawa, nagseselos siya pero alam niyang wala siya sa lugar para makaramdam ng ganoon. Di naman sila ni Jongin di ba? Ang weird naman siguro kung magtatanong siya kung anong meron sa kanila ni Sehun labas na naman yun sa pagkakai-ibigan nila or whatever friends with benefits relationship nila. Sabi na nga ba eh, masasaktan lang siya sa arrangement nila. Bakit kasi ang rupok niya? If he has a chance to redo his decision maybe he would still choose to be whatever they were with Jongin at the moment, kasi he liked Jongin no, he LOVED Jongin that much na he’ll take even the littlest piece of affection from him.

Lingid sa kaalaman ni Kyungsoo, Jongin was also seething in anger noong makita niya kung gaano ka close yung proximity ni Kyungsoo with that girl. Gumagawa lang naman sila ng signs kailangan ba talaga magkadikit? Nakakuyom ang mga palad ni Jongin habang naglalakad pauwi sa kanilang condo. Halata sa mukha niya na pinipigil niya ang galit niya, ayaw niya naman ibunton ang galit niya kay Kyungsoo kasi masyado ng stressed ang binata at wala namang obligasyon si Kyungsoo na magpa-alam sa kanya kung mayroon mang napupusuan ang binata.

Nagdecide si Jongin na magpunta sa gym para naman ma-alleviate yung galit at tension na nararamdaman niya. Gabi na nung nakauwi si ang binata galing sa gym at nadatnan niya si Kyungsoo na nakaupo sa dining table, kumukain ng cup noodles habang nakatingin sa ipad niya.

“Hi Soo, everything ready for tomorrow?” Bati ni Jongin habang naglalakad papunta sa water dispenser nila.

“Hmm, san ka galing?” Napalunok si Kyungsoo over the sight of his roommate na pawis na pawis; naka tank top at exposed ang malalaking biceps na glistening with sweat. 

Matapos uminom ng tubig ni Jongin, he caught Kyungsoo gaping at him halata ang pagnanasa sa mata ng huli. “Like what you’re seeing?” nakasmirk na tanong ng una.

Timikhim lang si Kyungsoo at muling ibinalik ang atensyon sa kanyang ipad. 

“Close pala kayo ni Soohyun?”

Nag-angat muli ng tingin si Kyungsoo, nakataas ang kilay niya. “Why are you asking me this? Do you like her rin ba?”

Nabigla si Jongin sa naging outburst ni Kyungsoo, “No, of course not. Tinutukso kasi kayo ni Baekhyun so I thought you were courting her.”

Nagroll lang ng mata si Kyungsoo sabay sagot, “I’m not interested in her. She’s just bugging me about you, may crush ata siya sayo.”

“Not interested din.” Kunot noong sagot ni Jongin “Sige, shower muna ako.”

Medyo nainis si Kyungsoo sa mga naging tanong ni Jongin. Ano naman sa kanya kung may nililigawan nga siya? Di nga nangingialam si Kyungsoo sa kung anong meron sa pagitan nila nung mala-lintang si Oh Sehun. Ayaw niyang masyadong magkaroon ng lamat yung namumuong pagkakaibigan or whatever nila ni Jongin kaya agad tumayo si Kyungsoo at nagpunta sa kwarto nila upang kausapin ang roommate niya.

Nadatnan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin na bagong ligo at kakatapos lamang magsuot ng salawal. 

“May problema ka ba sa closeness namin ni Soohyun? Bakit ganoon, ako nga walang problema sa kung ano man ang meron sa inyo ni Sehun.”

Nagulat si Jongin sa biglang pagsulpot ni Kyungsoo. “Wala naman akong problema sa inyo Soohyun, wala naman akong karapatan magdikta kung anong gagawin mo sa love life mo. Tsaka, magkaibigan lang kami ni Sehun.”

“Magkaibigan kayo ni Sehun, the same way na  _ magkaibigan _ tayo?” Balik na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“No, magkaibigan lang kami that’s it no more no less. I’d like to think na hindi tayo magkaibigan lang Kyungsoo. But I guess, if yun lang yung kaya mong ibigay then I’ll take what I can get.”

Hindi nakaimik si Kyungsoo nang marinig ang naging pag-amin ni Jongin. Is his roommate saying what he thinks he’s saying? Posible ba na pareho nga sila ng nararamdaman?

Napailing na lang si Jongin ng makita niya kung gaano ka speechless ang kanyang roommate sa naging (sort of) confession niya. “Kain muna ako Soo.”

Nagsimula ng maglakad ang binata papunta sa kusina ng unit nila. Hindi na siya natuloy sa paglabas ng kwarto though, dahil pinigilan siya ni Kyungsoo.

“Sandali, are you saying na may feelings ka para sakin?”  Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sinusubukan niyan wariin kung may kahit kaunting sincerity ba sa mata ng binata. At hindi siya nabigo.

Napayuko si Jongin. Hawak-hawak niya ang kanyang batok habang nagsasalita,

“Matagal na akong may gusto sayo. In fact I’m so in love with you that I threw away the chance na mag-aral sa DLSU kasi nalaman ko na sa USC ka nagtake ng accountancy. I wanted to be close to you again, kahit as friends lang. It hurt me nung ayaw mo akong kausapin nung freshmen pa tayo pero naisip ko rin na baka ayaw mo na akong maging kaibigan so I gave up, at least I get to see you from afar. Then nagkaroon tayo ng chance to rebuild our friendship and then there’s the arrangement. Ayaw ko maging friends with benefits lang tayo pero I took what I could get kasi ikaw yun eh; ganun kita ka gusto. Sorry if nagselos ako sa inyo ni Soohyun, I know out of bounds yun.”

Na-overwhelm si Kyungsoo sa naging pag-amin ni Jongin. Pareho naman pala sila ng nararamdaman all along. Siguro naman turn na ni Kyungsoo to do something bold, to overcome yung pagiging timid at awkward niya, para nagkaroon na ng resolution tung love story nila ng roommate niya.

“I’m in love with you Kim Jongin. Yung feelings ko yung primary reason kung bakit kita iniwasan dati. Nahihiya ako tuwing pinapansin mo ako, nauutal ako, namamawis, bumibilis yung tibok ng puso ko. Basically, di ko alam kung paano i-handle yun. Me being the emotional potato that I am, naisip ko na ang tanging solution lang is to stay away from you. At dahil nasaktan pala kita both before and now I just want to be the one to ask this, Will you go out on a date with me?”

Tinakpan ni Jongin ang mukha niya gamit ang mga palad niya isang muffled na, “Yes of course! Kung gusto mo ngayon na.”

Natawa si Kyungsoo sa naging reaksyon ng binata. Kinuha niya ang mga palad na nakatakip sa mukha nito pagkatapos ay tinitigan niya si Jongin, mata sa mata. Dahan-dahan ipinaglapit ni Jongin ang kanilang mukha, siniil niya ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo sa isang marahang halik. 

“Now na nagdededate na tayo, wag ka nang magselos kay Sehun kasi clingy lang talaga siya. Makikita mo kapag naging close kayo.”

\--

Dalawang taon na ang nakalipas mula ng nagka-aminan sina Kyungsoo at Jongin. Heto sila ngayon graduate na ng Bachelor of Science in Accountancy at naghihintay ng board exam results. Magkahawak ang kanilang kamay habang nakaharap sa isang laptop. Sa tapat nila ay si Sehun na tumutunga ng mule habang nagscoscroll sa cellphone niya.

“Ano ba kayo, sure pass naman kayong dalawa.” 

Napatingin ang magkasintahan sa kaibigan nila. 

“You can never be too confident Sehun.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo. Naging close na ang dalawa matapos ipakilala ni Jongin si Kyungsoo as his boyfriend sa buong barkada niya. Collective na sighs ng “finally” ang natanggap na reaction nilang dalawa. Apparently, si Kyungsoo lang pala yung palaging bukam-bibig ni Jongin tuwing nag-iinuman sila.

Habang ang friends ni Kyungsoo and the rest of the accountancy student population ay nagulat dahil ang inakala nilang mag rivals ay mag-jowa pala talaga.

Both their parents were shocked pero naging accepting naman sa choice nila.

At eto na nga back to the topic at hand, pahigpit ng pahigpit yung pagkakahawak ng kamay ng dalawa as the reveal of the results draw near. At yun na nga, nagload na ang website ng PRC at unang lumabas ang topnotchers for the boards exams.

At  top 2 ay si Do Kyungsoo who got 91.75 percent while si Kim Jongin naman ay top 4 na naka-ani ng 89.55 percent. Napatalon ang dalawa at nagsisisigaw ang dalawa habang nakayakap. Matapos ang moment na yun, kanyang kanya silang tawag sa mga parents nila upang i-announce na CPA na nga sila at not only that, topnotchers pa!

Matapos maipamalita ang kanilang tagumpay at sinigurado ni Sehun na, ‘Oo nga pumasa nga ako ano ba.’ Humarap si Jongin sa kanyang kasintahan sabay tanong, “So, papakasalan mo ba ako five years from now.”

Napatawa si Kyungsoo, pulang-pula ang kanyang pisngi. “Oo, papakasalan kita five years from now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the setting is based on my uni life lols


End file.
